Anna and Nick a Seductive Crime
by HarleyQuinn410
Summary: Anna is a house wife while whom may have seduced a criminal. Rated M: Language and graphic settings


Anna and Nick a Seductive Crime

Every morning Anna woke up along with Nick she looks at his white body getting a stretch before heading off in the shower. 6am Anna is always looking at his body. But. something made her wonder if Nick said what he really was is true or not. Anna could day dream for a moment in time about the real Nick, was Nick trying to hide that he was a psychopathic killer. He always love talking about horror movies and the different kinds of sadistic fictional serial killers. But she did dream about her relations with Nick. Something not every one would think she would do... having a sexual life with Nick. The two seemed so odd together and it wasn't the mysterious smile Nick gave when he spotted a " Prey"; but the same ol' smile he would give to any other person. similar to Batman's smirk. Nick is a handsome man, she looks at him like a prince or a model rather. As Nick was getting ready for work she seen he had a scar on his right shoulder. Anna wanted to ask him about it, when every time she ask him questions he seems to get all fuzzy and not so comfortable with himself. Anna closed her eyes again to act like she is still sleeping. She could hear him brushing and the sound of him unfolding his clothes. She peaks with one eye to see the rest, but he had on a white towel around his torso. Work was never on Anna's list. She is in fact a stay home wife. She helps prepare the house and cooks all the food. With all the respect she gains from him, he does however appreciates her catering service. But she didn't feel quite homme. She felt strange..trap in a dark world a world with hate..so much of it, a world where two people are being trapped in a empty hole without light. Every time she does her duties she finds strange items in his pants. A paper which was crumbled up into a square. A yellow piece of paper were names from deceased people she once heard about on the news whom were missing for fifteen days. Still couldnt help but wandering into the bathroom finding more laundry and each work pants he wore for the last 3 days were crumbled paper with things to do to another person. Anna was so quicken to leave the bathroom and pack her own things and leave. No one was going to believe what she has to say about NIck. The strange smirk and the quiet ness he had, the crazy conversations about strange killings and fictional serial killer impersonations. Something strange came up about her Nick. Terrible feelings. Nick even had thoughts of killing someone. He never had attentions to kill Anna, she was never a victim until now. When she found out that Nick maybe the serial killer whom killed the two deceased people and left them for dead on the edge of a lake. He never thought of pushing the bodies in.. but Anna had a feeling that he did a hell of a job getting rid of evidence and even using non finger printed gloves to pick up weapons for the murders. Anna's eyes widen even more when she thought of the things her and Nick did before she founded out. Whatever she did with Nick shouldnt have been this way. Sex wasn't a good excuse on why she loved Nick so much. But she too wanted to unleash her self to Nick and see if she could join into his psychotic world. She was never born to kill anyone as much as her boyfriend and " Killer" Nick. She was thinking that he should be kept in a cell or even an asylum for his thoughts and psychotic ways. But don't get it in your head just yet. Nick may not be who you think he really is. Night fell and Nick was still not off from work yet.. and it was going on to 10pm. He hasn't called to check up on Anna for 2 hours. It was her turn to talk. " Nick!? where the hell are you.." With his deep calm voice he answered that he was at a restaurant with his niece Lana. A girl he havent seen for days. She too had a smirk on her face just like her uncle. " Uncle Nick, will you and Anna will ever get married."

" Maybe.. i don't know at the minute.. but im trying to see where this relationship will go to. "

" Well let me know. Gosh. My mother a.k.a your sister is calling me... i may have to go now. I'll tell her we seen each other. And thanks for the arrangements you didn't have to come all the way on this block to set up an uncle and niece date...bonding time. We havent seen each other in a while. I do miss you uncle. I don't know if your sister would like this moment but who in the hell cares. There are so many things we could talk about but i have to really go."

" where do you live again?"

" 18th and Chesworld street. Fourth floor apartment..room 229. " His pricing hazel eyes wandered around her cheek bone. His eyes narrowed in an evil like way. _She's my niece for gods sake...i'm not going to take her away... i want her to die for lying to me about her pregnancy. i really do. and oh boy.. she has a lot of explaining to do. Most of all it is my sister's fault. Damn women. _Those were thoughts from Nicks mind. " good-bye uncle Nick."

" Go..ood Bye." He whispered into her soft curly blond hair. He couldn't believe his niece is 20 years old. Not to mention all the things she went through. Living in New York was enough for any one, even for Anna.


End file.
